


Untitled

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Genre: Gen, M/M, relationship in the future
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt





	1. Chapter 1

Онозука никогда бы не признался ни себе, ни кому-либо еще, что завидует. Это съедающее изнутри чувство не находило выхода, противно скреблось, когда на очередных пробах он получал отказ, его типаж не подходил даже для эпизодических ролей, или когда было очевидно какими методами порой добивались своего коллеги по цеху.  
Он так не мог. И не хотел. 

Миясаки тоже отказывали и даже чаще, и список ролей у него был скромней, но он вообще по этому поводу не страдал и посмеивался над приятелем за излишнее в их положении честолюбие. Хорошо бы стать звездами, но если уж ты актер второго плана и массовки, то мирись и выпей сакэ.

Онозуку такое положение вещей никогда не устраивало. Он упорно ходил на кастинги, получал отказы и терпел. Совместная же работа со звездами Като и Иваки нисколько не сдвинула карьеру с мертвой точки, скорей загнала последний гвоздь в крышку гроба его самолюбия. Это было дно.

***

Бумажник был настолько тощим, что не оправдывал своего существования. Онозука еле наскреб на проезд на метро, и прикинул, что до агентства ему придется идти приличное расстояние. На сегодня его скудный лимит наличности закончился и обратно домой предстоит отправиться пешком.  
Онозука мог бы позвонить менеджеру, и не тащиться в центр города в час пик, рискуя остаться без ужина, деньги на который лихо спустил на проезд в подземке. Но разговор был серьезный и требовал личной встречи.

Он спустился в подземку и слился с толпой ожидающей прибытия поезда.

Весь гонорар, полученный за второстепенную роль в нескольких эпизодах детективного сериала, в котором его убивали буквально на седьмой реплике, он вложил в оплату курсов актерского мастерства. Туда же пришлось добавить все сбережения, которые Онозука предусмотрительно откладывал на черный день, оставив небольшие суммы на аренду квартиры и минимальный набор продуктов, необходимых для выживания.

Актерское мастерство на этих курсах преподавал Танака Сора, что само по себе делало их уникальными. Этот затворник был признанным мастером сцены, и имя его служило эталоном мастерской игры. В последние годы он отошел от дел и редко появлялся на публике, так что его внезапное решение вести целый курс казалось Онозуке огромной удачей.  
Танака Сора вызывал у него неподдельное восхищение, талантом к перевоплощению и легкостью, с которой тот справлялся с самыми разноплановыми ролями. Онозука был не один в своем преклонении. Многие начинающие актеры из их группы так же жадно ловили каждое слово, сказанное сенсеем, полагая, что эти занятия их трамплин в большое кино. Юу на что-то подобное надеялся и сам, но прекрасно понимал, как сложно пробиться в шоу-бизнес и какими окольными путями приходится идти к намеченной цели.

Мисака в отличие от Онозуки способами достижения результата никогда не озадачивался. Сам он думал, что хорошая роль дело случая, поэтому считал вложение друга напрасной тратой времени и денег.  
С Мисакой Онозука встретился на кастинге конкурса, на который он записался за компанию с другом. Приятель потом слился, а Онозука ради хохмы прошел все три тура до самого финала.  
Два финалиста получали контракт на съемку в молодежном сериале про школу, где должны были играть второстепенные роли. Мисака так рвался к победе, будто призом служила главная роль и билет в светлое будущее. Для Онозуки это стало способом немного подработать, но потом он втянулся и лишь спустя несколько лет осознал, что хочет по-настоящему играть. И их роли с Мисакой поменялись – первый рад был любой подработке, второй стремился хорошим ролям, избегая проходных фильмов и сериалов.

В нагрудном кармане завибрировал сотовый телефон:

\- Онозука, опаздываешь!

\- Бегу! – соврал Юу.

Еще секунду на экране телефона держалось изображение Мисаки – фотографии сделанной на вечеринке, куда они впервые пригласили Като. Вон и рука его у Мисаки на плече. Так получилось, что он единственный его друг. По своему наивный, глупый, но единственный, кому Онозука был небезразличен. Только сейчас Юу подумал о том, что изменится после его решения. Быть может их разведет судьба так же легко, как и свела. Если так, то будет очень жаль.

Танака Сора был эксцентричным стариком, который обычные занятия искусно облекал в философские беседы.

Это напоминало Юу его занятия кен-до в старшей школе, которые пришлось оставить, как впрочем, и химический кружок, и теннис. После упрямого отречения от всего, что приносило радость, Онозуку несло по жизни как перекати поле, и только сейчас он твердо решил остановиться и чего-то достичь, ведь кроме школьного драмкружка за плечами ничего нет.  
Ему нравились этюды – спонтанные, заготовки, домашние задания. Танака внимательно наблюдал за студентами. Кого-то хвалил, а Онозуку неизменно критиковал, как будто только он был у них на курсе безнадежным тупицей. Танака посмеивался над ним, но чем больше придирался, тем усердней Юу занимался.

\- Что Вы сейчас сделали, молодой человек?

\- Умер – тихо ответил Юу, распластавшись у ног учителя.

\- Могу Вас заверить – Вы живы! Живехоньки! Живее всех живых!

По рядам сидящих напротив стихийной сцены студентов прокатился смех.

Танака взял Юу за запястье и помог подняться. Потом, все так же удерживая раскрыл его ладонь.

\- Энергия утекает из Ваших пальцев – стал говорить он. – Жизнь, тепло исчезают. Сердце перестает биться, разгонять горячую кровь по венам. Последний вздох и воздух уже не важен. Солнце, ветер, счастье, любовь перестали существовать! Все бессмысленно!

Онозука с изумлением посмотрел на свои растопыренные пальцы, словно в самом деле видел, как из них утекала жизнь, и рухнул на пол как подкошенный. Однокурсники взволнованно повскакивали с мест чтоб получше рассмотреть то, чему они сейчас были свидетелями.

\- Теперь ты по-настоящему мертв.

Чем дольше Онозука учился у Танаки Сору, тем чаще ловил себя на мысли, что тот волшебник способный носить сотни личин, непринужденно их меняя.

На протяжении долгой и успешной карьеры, Танака не позволял одному образу закрепиться за ним. После головокружительного успеха в комедиях, он вдруг брался за драму и играл характерные роли. Когда не стало хватать места в драме, продюсировал фильмы, где играл настоящих ублюдков и психопатов, показывая всем, кто не верил, что может вызвать не только смех и слезы, но и глухую неконтролируемую ненависть. Как будто ему хотелось попробовать свои таланты во всем и определить границы возможностей.

Одним из любимых фильмов Онозуки с участием Танаки Сора было «Лунное затмение», где этот милый старичок с насмешливым взглядом сыграл отпетого маньяка. Фильм сразу стал культовым и за эту роль Танаки получил главную премию Японской киноакадемии.

Вот этой магии Онозука хотел научиться сам, отдавая занятиям все свое время и отклонив насколько выгодных предложений сниматься. Это конечно помогло бы выправить финансовое положение и принесло бы еще пару-тройку снимков в портфолио, но традиционно в ролях статистов. Лишь однажды ему довелось сниматься в сериале с самим Иваки Кёске, но и там роль была крохотной, что не прибавило веса в его карьере.

Через месяц занятий Онозука заболел. Болезнь его называлась «страсть к актёрской игре» и оказалась беспощадной и хронической, в чем он вскоре убедился.  
Чтоб сэкономить на проезде, Юу выходил из дома заранее и бежал. Приходил раньше остальных и репетировал заданные на дом этюды в полном одиночестве. Однажды, придя в студию как обычно раньше остальных, на столе учителя он увидел оставленный сценарий. Толстую, увесистую папку с припиской на титульном листе, скорей всего сценариста.  
Чтение настолько увлекло его, что он не заметил, как появился Танака.

\- Читаете, Онозука?

Юу вскочил на ноги так стремительно, что едва не снес учительский стол.

\- Ддда…. Простите! – поклонился он, - Это больше не повторится!

Ему было так стыдно перед учителем, что он не смел поднять на него глаза.

Танака отмахнулся от извинений.

\- Полно! Что Вы думаете о нем? – он с любопытством склонил голову на бок, совсем как птица – Мой друг попросил меня прочесть и сказать свое мнение.

Онозука был ошеломлен даже той частью, что успел прочитать. Он как будто видел все на экране, сопереживал героям.

\- Это потрясающе! Не знаю, чем там все закончится, но сердце уже кровоточит….

\- Я так и думал… - пробормотал Танака и положил ладонь Онозуке на шею. Тот неприятно вздрогнул, почувствовав сухую, старческую кожу. По спине пробежался холодок. Танака тихо рассмеялся. Его пальцы расчертили какой-то замысловатый узор на затылке Юу, во время этих манипуляций парень морщился и часто дышал, даже не представляя как на это реагировать.

\- Мне очень жаль, Онозука-кун, - Танака впервые обратился к нему приветливо, - у вас есть потенциал. Несомненно. Вы и сами по моей реакции могли бы догадаться. Но вы не готовы быть актером….

\- Но почему? – отчаянно воскликнул Онозука, вскочив на ноги. Слова, сказанные учителем, полоснули по живому. Столько усилий и все впустую.

\- Актер должен абстрагироваться от желаний и предпочтений, он должен забывать долг, совесть, обязательства, забывать самого себя. Перестать быть самим собой, становиться кем-то другим, – усмехнулся старик, - ты вздрогнул, потому что я тебе не нравлюсь, неприятен.

\- Неправда! Я восхищаюсь вами! – Онозука был в отчаянии. Как убедить этого несносного человека, который за последнее время превратил его жизнь едва ли не в ад в том, что он его боготворит.

\- Вздор! Как человек я тебе неприятен! – упрямо повторил Танака с вызовом глядя на взволнованного юношу. Но тут же уточнил, - как мужчина…

Онозука замер с открытым ртом. Все слова, готовые сорваться с губ осыпались тихим шелестом в небытие. Он был трупом, кленовым листом, сорванным ветром осенним днем, множеством неодушевленных предметов, вселяя в них жизнь и смысл. Этюды усложнялись, и ему приходилось вживаться в роли собак, питонов, канареек. Потом пешеходов перекрестка в Сибуе, продавцов Икаяки, промоутеров торговых центров. Но никогда он еще не играл человека полного чувств и эмоций, или пустого, как барабан.  
Не быть Онозукой, которому неловко раздеваться перед камерой или сложно совладать с собой, когда прикасаются, а другим человеком – свободным от симпатий и антипатий. Крохотные слабости и условности, оказывается, являли собой огромное препятствие к осуществлению мечты – стать настоящим актером. Конечно, мизансцена заданная учителем могла расцениваться двояко, но Онозука внезапно доверился Танаке.

Он подошел к нему и поцеловал в губы, лишь на мгновение позволив себе закрыть глаза.

Наверно, Танака был доволен уроком. Он протянул папку со сценарием молодому человеку и одобряюще похлопал по плечу.

\- Можешь взять его домой, почитать. Мой друг попросил меня взглянуть на эту вещь. Каждому, даже талантливому сценаристу иногда нужен взгляд со стороны. Они собираются снимать этот фильм на «Тоэй», режиссер……

Танака усмехнулся отворачиваясь к столу, будто взял длительную паузу чтоб охарактеризовать постановщика.

\- Режиссер очень непредсказуемый и эксцентричный. Может бриллиант получится, а может и труха. Друг хочет быть уверен, что труха не по его вине.

Когда Онозука вернул сценарий, в нем не осталось несыгранных им ролей, даже женских. Примерять на себя характеры героев, жить их судьбой, эмоциями, страстями оказалось для него сродни одержимости. Но больше всего ему понравилась одна из главных ролей, написанная будто под него. Онозука знал ее наизусть, проговаривал целые куски текста, спорил, ссорился с воображаемыми героями, плакал. Это была его роль – Кайто, паренька с нелегкой судьбой.

.......

Агентство располагалось в трех кварталах от станции метро, и Онозука побежал, понимая, как опаздывает на встречу с менеджером, пусть даже она и последняя. Ставить точку тоже надо уметь.  
К окончанию курсов у Танаки ничего не изменилось в его карьере, изменился он сам. Идти по проторенной дорожке даже с ценным багажом уже не хотелось, а использовать путь тех же Иваки и Като в мир кино не позволяла гордость. Поэтому Онозука принял решение и несся с ним на всех парах, опасаясь, что если он притормозит, остановится хотя бы на минуту, вся решительность схлынет, смелость сойдет на нет, и он позорно вернется в свое стоило ловить удачу на свою внешность. 

Последние слова Танаки повлияли на его судьбу.

\- Я не могу сотворить чудо, Онозука-кун, хотя и вижу, что вы ждете его от меня. Но могу помочь увидеть кино изнутри, как оно рождается, начинает жить, когда актеры еще даже не приступали к своим ролям. Это бесценный опыт, посмотреть на все глазами лягушки…

\- Не совсем понимаю, вас сенсей…

\- Если ты не боишься сделать шаг в сторону, когда твои ровесники делают полшажка вперёд, можешь научиться большему. Поработай на студии, начни все заново, с чистого листа.  
Эта мысль отчего-то разом избавила Онозуку от неподъёмного груза нерешенных проблем, которые к тому моменту накопились до критической массы. Необходимо было решение, простое и одновременно гениальное. Разрубить этот узел к Они. Почему бы и нет?

\- Я согласен.

\- Но работа тяжелая, а для тех, кто считает себя непризнанными гениями в актерском ремесле, еще и удар по гордости.

\- Если это поможет мне вырасти как актеру, я согласен.

Огласив агенту свое намерение, он вогнал его в ступор. Мало кто в начале карьеры уходит, так и не исчерпав все силы и надежду. Мисаки, который находился там же, закрыл руками глаза и показывал всем видом, какой же его приятель идиот. Остальные актеры смотрели на него, как на умалишенного. 

В дверях, когда нога Онозуки уже ступила на тротуар, его догнал Мисаки.

\- Ты совсем рехнулся, брат? Сдался, да? 

\- Я буду работать ассистентом на киностудии.

Мисака взъерошил волосы и в ярости чертыхнулся и закрутился на месте будто в поисках адекватных людей на улице.

\- Ты спустил все деньги на то, чтоб понять, какой ты дерьмовый актер? Ничего не скажешь, выгодное вложение средств!

\- Я не отказываюсь от актерской карьеры, а беру всего лишь тайм-аут.

Мисака понял, что взывать к голосу разума бесполезно. В их паре именно Онозука всегда был рассудительным и разгребал все дерьмо, в которое Мисака неизменно попадал, да с той же одержимостью Иваки, а теперь и сам утонул в глупости по самое «не могу»

\- Попомни мои слова, дружище – ты не вернешься обратно. Дверь, которая внезапно открылась перед тобой, захлопнется с таким грохотом, что треск будет преследовать тебя до конца дней.

\- Спасибо за поэтическое пророчество, Кейджо, ты настоящий друг.

\- А кто еще вправит мозги такому идиоту, как ты? – Мисаки почувствовал, что не все еще потеряно и его приятель может прислушаться к его аргументам, - давай замолвлю за тебя словечко в своем сериале, в обход агента? Ну, его, жирного борова. Хоть бы раз поднял свой зад ради нас…

Прохожие оборачивались на двух парней на взводе, которые решили на публике решать свои дела. Онозуке было неуютно, а Мисака, похоже, плевал на публичность. Он хотел образумить друга.

\- Там много небольших ролей на один-два эпизода. Хоть подзаработаешь немного, выпивку начнешь сам оплачивать.

\- Вот спасибо…

\- Пойми ты, нам никогда не стать настоящими актерами! Даже через порно, как наши друзья. И то, что ты угрохал на свои курсы все сбережения, но идешь работать гребанным ассистентом, тому яркое подтверждение!

\- Я позвоню, - Онозука махнул приятелю на прощание рукой, развернулся и пошел в сторону, где предполагал находится его дом. Последние деньги он потратил на метро, похоже поссорился с другом, потерял работу, нашел сомнительную работу и до самого вечера ему придется идти пешком.

Что ни говори, а точку ставить он умел.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
\- Моя компания согласна на финансирование 85% бюджета фильма, - крайне недовольный господин с глубокими залысинами, постукивал по толстой папке сценария и недоброжелательно смотрел на режиссера, в то время, как глава студии пытался найти компромисс. – Мы готовы к сотрудничеству прямо сегодня, но господин Мотидзуки решил застопорить процесс, еще его не начав.

Режиссер, который на первый взгляд был погружен в собственные мысли, моментально вскинулся на обвинения сопродюсера.  
\- Я взялся за проект в уверенности, что буду сам определять, кого снимать в фильме. Господин Сасаки явно дает понять, что его деньги мы увидим, если только будем снимать то, что ему хочется.

\- Это не приемлемо! – сопродюсер вскочил на ноги от возмущения, - Если согласиться на беспроигрышный вариант тандема Като-Иваки для вас наступить на горло собственной песне, то мы найдем другого режиссера.

Глава студии, мужчина лет пятидесяти с осунувшимся лицом не знал, как остановить начавшийся развал проекта. Он призвал всех к спокойствию, хотя видно было, как играют на скулах режиссера желваки. Потеря Мотидзуки будет невосполнима, гораздо хуже, чем какие-то деньги. Режиссер недавно приехал из Голливуда, и дать повод ему туда вернуться Сугавара не хотел.

\- За этот сценарий не может взяться рядовой режиссер, хотя талантов у нас достаточно, так что отставка Мотидзуки-сан неприемлема, - резюмировал Сугавара, твердо глядя на вспыхнувшего Сасаки, - к тому же, часть финансирования будет исходить от самого господина Танаки, а это добавит вес в постродакшн. Так что мы обсуждаем?

\- Я не буду снимать порно!

\- Бросьте, Мотидзуки, - парировал сопродюсер, - они давно уже не играют в этих фильмах, их репутация безупречна! Оба эти актера – гарантия успеха.

Сугавара смотрел на упрямого режиссера с надеждой, будто слова Сасаки были способны поколебать его уверенность в своей позиции. Но чуда не происходило, и глава студии решил немного надавить.

\- Я понимаю вас, Мотидцуки-сан, вы хотите найти новые таланты. Но есть ли у нас на это время? Мы уже четыре месяца обсуждаем фильм, которого нет, но о котором уже поползли слухи по сети. Его уже хотят, а ведь история все еще в иероглифах.

На Мотидзуки смотрели выжидательно несколько пар глаз. Его это не смущало. Он привык отстаивать свою позицию, а не прогибаться под деньги. 

\- До кастинга, – бросил он, поднимаясь на ноги и давая понять, что разговор закончен. – Я посмотрю на эту пару, но если мне не понравится, то, что увижу, ассистенты будут носом рыть всю Японию в поисках Кайто.

Присутствующие шумно выдохнули и весело загалдели, будто все решилось в их пользу. Главный ассистент подхватил папку со сценарием со стола и сунул ее Онозуке сияя, как пятисотенная йена. 

\- Ну, наконец то! – благоговейно зашептал он, - я думал, что они так и не договорятся. Онозука, живо копии для кастинга.

Юу устроился младшим ассистентом на киностудию, но пока что не дорос до работы на съемочной площадке и поэтому работал в офисе на кастингах. Именно там, где его поползновения как актера и заканчивались. Каждый раз, когда проходили пробы на роли в тот или иной фильм, он становился сам не свой. Столько ролей проходило мимо, столько возможностей. Но Онозука постепенно научился справляться с внезапными порывами все бросить и кинуться в ноги бывшему агенту, чтоб хотя бы раз постоять на площадке в качестве актера, а не обслуживающего персонала на которого никто не обращает внимание. Он никогда не помнил ни лиц ассистентов, ни имен, все они были безлики и походили на надоедливую мошкару. Теперь же он и сам был «мошкарой»

Единственным утешением служило то, что все сценарии первыми попадали к нему и пока он занимался их копированием, обзванивал агентства по поручению менеджера по кастингу, читал. Жадно и придирчиво. Сам примерялся к ролям, продумывал характеры, потом уже на прослушивании, скрываясь в тени за спинами съемочной группы присматривался к тем, кто пытался воплотить героев в жизнь. Замечал, кто прочувствовал персонажей, а кто безбожно халтурил, не понимая поставленной задачи. И все чаще с удовольствием замечал, что именно его видение совпадает с режиссерским.

Онозука насмотрелся на режиссеров похоже с лихвой и уже ничему не удивлялся, как раньше. Хуже режиссеров, наверно, были только сопродюсеры, считающие, что за деньги можно все. Поэтому киностудия и в первую очередь офис представлялся ему полем непрекращающегося боя. Бабла и искусства. Амбиций и мастерства. Никто не умирал, но на конечный продукт вся эта возня неоспоримо влияла и порой не в лучшую сторону.

***  
Сасаки провожал Като до двери и дружески, ободряюще хлопал его по плечу, давая понять, что он практически утвержден на роль. Сугавара смотрел на мрачного Мотидзуки и уже подсчитывал убытки от заморозки процесса съемки.

\- Ну, - сопродюсер довольно потирал руки, - завтра запускается процесс съемок. Все готово. 

Режиссер мотнул головой и встал со своего стула, передавая ассистенту пухлый сценарий, куда между страниц понатыкали эскизы художников.

\- Не годится.

Сасаки даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

\- Простите?

\- Я сказал «не годится» Это не Кайто. 

Сопродюсер закатил глаза и умоляюще посмотрел на Сугавару. Но тот лишь беспомощно развел руками. Ситуация была патовая. 

\- Какого черта вам надо, Мотидзуки? Като прекрасный актер, у него столько сыгранных ролей! Иваки у вас не вызвал никаких нареканий, а к Като вы придрались!  
\- Если хотите менять режиссера, валяйте, - Мотидзуки потер переносицу. Признайся он, что сам не знает, кого ищет на роль Кайто, его бы весь продюсерский состав разорвал в клочья. – Като действительно хороший актер, но это не мой главный герой. Во-первых возраст, во-вторых…..

Он силился поймать суть своих претензий и даже защелкал пальцами, стараясь найти нужные слова.

\- Он переигрывает. Старается. А мне нужен свежий ветер….

Сасаки даже крякнул от неожиданности.

\- Ветер? Вы в своем уме? – он повернулся к Сугаваре, призывая его вмешаться в это сумасшествие. – Завтра съемки, а вы ищете ветер? Серьёзно? 

\- Будем снимать сцены с Иваки-сан, - режиссер был раздражен, - в чем проблема?

\- Мы уже пообещали роль Като, когда-нибудь сцены с Иваки закончатся, а вы в погоне за ветром! Вот в чем проблема!

Сугавара принял от ассистентов стакан воды и таблетку.

\- Мотидзуки-сан, вы обещали….

\- Я обещал посмотреть пробы. Мне не нравится. 

\- Что же нам делать? Искать по школам? В университетах? 

Мотидзуки взъерошил волосы и стал похож на черта, таким безумным взглядом он одарил напиравших на него продюсеров.

\- Ой, да ладно! Мне кажется, что роль в состоянии сыграть любой неопытный юнец. Вот ты! – режиссер окликнул Онозуку, который все еще стоял с пустым стаканом в руках в ожидании, когда его отпустят. 

\- Я?

\- Да, ты! Возьми сценарий.

Онозука взял папку и понял, что в горле у него пересохло. Он с трудом сглотнул, и хотел было сказать, что вовсе не неопытный юнец, но режиссер буквально подгонял его. Сасаки застонал и рухнул в кресло.

\- Читай, – скомандовал Мотидзуки, - с любой страницы.

\- Можно любимое? 

\- Валяй.

Онозука отложил сценарий и отошел к импровизированному окну, посмотрел куда-то вдаль и заговорил. 

Мотидзуки смотрел на молодого человека и боялся пошевелиться, чтоб не спугнуть ненароком. Вот оно, свежее, чувственное, дерзкое и порывистое! Это чудо! Все же он рискнул и жестом подозвал другого ассистента, давая распоряжение отыскать срочно Иваки, а если тот уже покинул офис вернуть обратно.

Пробу никто не рисковал прервать, и даже Сасаки пришлось признать, что внезапно свалившийся «актер» в роли Кайто весьма неплох. Оператор наезжал на прислонившегося к оконной раме юношу уже с третьего ракурса.

Онозуке было тяжело выходить из роли Кайто, особенно в том монологе, который он выбрал для проб. Там было слишком много боли и одиночества. Но его никто и не останавливал.

Иваки, которого отловили уже на выходе из офиса, проскользнул в дверь павильона, где проходили пробы. Он с удивлением узнал, что они все еще продолжаются, хотя полчаса назад Като сообщил ему, что решение по роли Кайто уже принято. Ему вручили сценарий раскрытый на играемой сцене и буквально вытолкали на площадку, где Иваки едва не завалил все, увидев перед собой Онозуку.

Юу распахнул глаза от неожиданности. Все утро он изворачивался как мог, чтоб не попасться на глаза сладкой парочке - Като с Иваки, и все же это случилось. Они очень правдоподобно сделали паузу, во время которой каждый из них собирался с мыслями. Монолог плавно переходил в диалог двух ярких и непримиримых личностей.


End file.
